Counterbalance valves are hydraulic valves configured to hold and control negative or gravitational loads. They may be configured to operate, for example, in applications that involve the control of suspended loads, such as mechanical joints, lifting applications, extensible movable bridge, winches, etc.
In some applications, the counterbalance valve, which may also be referred to as an overcenter valve, could be used as a safety device that prevents an actuator from moving if a failure occurs (e.g., a hose burst) or could be used as a load-holding valve (e.g., on a boom cylinder of a mobile machinery). The counterbalance valve allows cavitation-free load lowering, preventing the actuator from overrunning when pulled by the load (gravitational load).
A counterbalance valve can introduces instability in a hydraulic system due to oscillations of a movable element within the counterbalance valve. It may thus be desirable to have a counterbalance valve that enhances stability in the hydraulic system.